yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Keiko Yukimura
Keiko Yukimura (雪村 螢子 Yukimura Keiko). Kayko in the English dub, is the love interest of Yusuke Urameshi. Her first name means the blessed one, glad, or, rejoicing child. It can also mean firefly child depending on the language. The meaning of Japanese names is found in the kanji and not in the sounds as several kanjis can have the same sound, in the light of that the meaning of Keiko's first name is firefly child, though other variations (made with other kanjis) can have different meanings. Her last name means snowy village, ''and is occasionally spelled Ukimura instead. She is called '''Jenny '''in the Filipino adaptation of the anime. Personality In many ways, Keiko is the opposite of Yusuke. She is sweet, calm, and doesn't use foul language. She is also equally known for her intelligence and dependability. She and Yusuke are a lot closer than they'd like to be sometimes (i.e. Yusuke groping her), but nonetheless, it is clear that they love each other. '''Character Relationships' *Yusuke'- Childhood Friend/Boyfriend'/'Husband' *Kazuma Kuwabara - Friend *Kurama - Friend *Hiei -''' Captor/Friend''' *Shizuru - Good Friend ''' *Botan - '''Friend *Yukina - Friend *Genkai - Mentor *Raizen - Ancestral Father-in-Law *Atsuko Urameshi - Mother-in-Law Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga After Yusuke is killed in a car accident, he is permitted another chance to live only if someone, who happens to be Keiko, transfers some life energy to his body by kissing his glowing corpse by midnight after his spirit's linkup with the Reikei is at it's maximum.. Yusuke tries not to involve her with his spirit detective escapades, though multiple interferences from demons prevent this. After learning from his demon minion the value which Yusuke places on Keiko's life, Hiei surreptitiously slashes her with the Conjuring Blade, initiating the process of demonification. His intentions are to use her as leverage against Yusuke so that he can regain control of the Mirror of Darkness, and the Orb of Baast to further his plans for the destruction of humanity. Also, Keiko was to become the first of Hiei's demon slaves. This was prevented, however, by an unexpected act of heroism by Kurama, some high-level white magic from Botan, and some quick-witted ingenuity and a trace of luck from detective Yusuke. Their combined efforts foiled Hiei's plan and allowing Keiko to be cured by the antidote contained in the hilt of the Shadow Sword.Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 23 When the Saint Beasts send Makai insects into the Human World, Keiko and Botan are attacked by several possessed humans. Meanwhile, Yusuke fights Suzaku, in order to save her. Keiko and Botan hold out, and manage to subdue the attackers by tricking them and hitting them with brooms. Yusuke almost dies, but at the last moment, trying to save Keiko, he bursts out all his life energy to kill Suzaku and break the whistle controlling the humans. Dark Tournament Saga After Keiko learns the truth, she, Botan, and Shizuru (along with Atsuko in the manga) follow Yusuke and his team to the Dark Tournament, where she gives him moral support on the sidelines. She also takes care of Pu while he fights. Yukina, Kuwabara's love interest, also becomes her friend. Three Kings Saga Yusuke returns to the human world after his fight with Sensui and tells Keiko that he plans on leaving and going back to Demon World. Upon hearing this she tells Yusuke that she's working hard for the entrance exams to attend a prestigious all girls high school, Dai-ichi Women's (or Dai-ichi School for Girls in the English dub). She then breaks up with him, and runs away. That night, he said goodbye to her personally, by proposing to her and saying he'll be back in three years. By the end of the series, another year and a half has passed, she is now 17 years old and is successfully attending Dai-ichi, and preparing for her college entrance exams to become a teacher. Keiko screams out into the sunset saying she is now giving up on him, but upon Yusuke arriving at the last minute and saying she doesn't have to wait anymore, she kisses him. In the OVAs, she seems to have cut her longer hair back to her normal length (this is due to the fact that it was based on a scene in the manga, where it never grew longer). Techniques/Moves * Keiko Slap: She hits her enemies (more often Yusuke) with a deadly slap right across the cheeks leaving it red for days. She uses this often when enraged (more often when Yusuke touches her behind). She uses this technique with two hands to repel the infected humans inside her school. Subsequently, she saves Botan from an infected Mr. Iwamoto with a particularly devastating slap. Trivia *Keiko was born January 31. But latest releases show her August 24. *In the anime, the part where Keiko's long hair was trimmed and redesigned following her experience in rescuing Yusuke Urameshi's body from his burning apartment early on in the story was left unexplained to when she had it done. In the manga however, Kuwabara's sister Shizuru was the one who redesigned Keiko's hair after the incident. *Keiko is author Togashi's least favorite character in the series due to her being a "typical" manga character. *She was named Ah-Ring ( 아링) in the Korean dub, but retains her name in the Korean subs and Korean translation. She was voiced by Jung Hae-Ok, who also voices Botan. *She is called Jenny in the Filipino dub of the anime. References Category:Characters Category:Humans